


Red Roses

by CloudyLory



Series: Tomarrymort [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Jealousy, Teasing, Tom and Harry have a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLory/pseuds/CloudyLory
Summary: Tom refuses to go to the ball and Harry persuades him. - That's it. that's the plot





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> un beta'd. I'm gonna change that title...someday 😂

“Can you help me tie it, dear?” Tom huffed, adjusting and readjusting his tie. He couldn’t understand his problem, he had never had any problems with tying his tie. Today seemed to be an exception.

 

_ Wide end to the right, left end to the left. Wide end over the small end of the left. Up into the neck loo— _

 

“I’ll be there in a moment, dearest darling.” Harri’s sweet honey glazed voice called from the vanity.

 

Tom sought the source of the voice and stared heatedly when he found her. His lovely wife had worn his favourite dress, enunciating every curve, slope and ridge he had all but memorized through long passionate nights.  It was what he had bought for her the day she had submitted to him. Red simply suited her.

 

He watched as she meticulously put both of her earrings in her ear, biting her plump crimson lips in concentration. Oh, how he longed to kiss her right now. His breath stilled as she caught him staring at her in the mirror. A slow sensual smile began in her lips as she looked at him with a knowing glint.

 

“Let me fix your tie for you, my love.” She asked sweetly, honey dripping from every move and roll of her lips. Tom trembled imperceptibly.

 

He stepped close, allowing her access to his collar.  She stepped closer, her hands at her collar, tying it correctly. Tom breathed in the wonderful scent of  _ her _ , vanilla and honey and everything that was right and  _ pure. _ In an effort to smell more of the decadent scent he stepped even closer, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Her generous breasts had now pressed into his chest, every breath she took testing his patience.

 

Harri shifted a teasing smile in place. “Now, now settle down, Thomas.” She chastised, her dexterous hands roaming his chest and abdomen, going  _ down and down  _ but never at the place where he needed her most. She bit his ear softly, earning a groan from him. 

 

“We’ll be late.” She whispered hotly, her breath making the hair stand in his neck. He shook his head, not wanting to let go of her. Damn the bloody ball! He slowly started kissing, nipping at her neck, wanting to elicit the magnificent sounds he loved so much. Wanting to  _ please  _ her.

 

He heard her sigh and slump in his hold, slowly, she looked up at him, a fond smile in place. 

 

“If I take care of your little  _ problem,”  _ She emphasized tracing the line of his cock in his trousers. “Will you go to the ball with me?”

 

Tom licked his lips, considering her offer with a cocked head, hyper aware of the sinful fingers that were giving him jolts of pleasure.

 

“Fine.  _ If  _ you can take care of my ‘little’ problem before the ball starts. If you can’t please me before it starts,” He paused, looking into her emerald green eyes. “We’ll have to skip it.”

 

He let his declaration hang over the air and watched as she furrowed her eyebrows thinking it over. She would most certainly agree of course. The blasted ball was too bloody important for her to pass up. She hummed and looked at him, determination in her eyes. Tom nearly jumped up and down in joy, she was determined to please  _ him. _

 

“Deal.” She agreed, unclasping the straps of her dress, She looked at him with mock reassurance. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll have you  _ screaming  _ my name before the ball starts.”

 

Tom’s pulse quickened at her declaration, hands clammy in anticipation. She slowly shimmied out of her red dress, making sure to keep her eyes on him all the while. 

 

His fought to keep his jaw from dropping at the crimson lingerie she wore,barely covering anything. Did she really plan on wearing  _ that _ to the ball? During her heat? The thought of other alpha’s trying to stake a claim on what was  _ his _ , especially the ponce, Malfoy, had him nearly boiling in anger.

 

She was his, he was hers. They were inevitable, they were eternal. Nothing would ever change that. Not even a blonde,  _ inbred _ , son of a bi—

 

“Come back to me, Thomas.”

 

A soothing hand caressed his cheek bring him back from his reverie. He locked eyes with the raven-haired girl who lovingly held his cheeks and sighed, unconsciously leaning into her touch. She was his soul, his heart, his everything.

 

“You were doing it again.” She sighed, amused. “You’re eyes turn red when you’re angry.”

 

She took a seat in his lap, putting both of her hands in his shoulders. He stiffened as she licked a straight path in his neck, eliciting pleasurable shudders from himself.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m  _ yours.” _ She hissed, unbuckling his trousers. He eagerly helped her shed it, throwing it in the floor. 

 

He had begun to lower his boxers when a delicate hand stopped him. He looked up in surprise to see mischievous green eyes boring into him.

 

“Not yet, my dearest.” She teased, running a finger through his lips to his chest. Tom gulped, nodding his agreement. He would let her have all the power.  _ For now. _

 

As he bit back a moan of pleasure, his body fervently agreed with his decision. He would give her all the power, he panted,  _ afterall, they had eternity together. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually finish anything, so I write piece of trash. This is my way of battling writer's block. Anyway, if you like this, please follow me on Tumblr! I love talking to new friends. I mostly post snippets of Tomione, Tomarry and Harrymort content, so beware.😉 I also reblog memes. I hope to see you there!!😘😘 Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Username: chantalatao3


End file.
